


The Taste of You

by Francowitch



Series: Monster Sheithtober NSFW [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Breathplay, Bruises, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It started as sugaring and turned into much much more...Shiro and Keith each have an addiction they can't shake... and won't shake...





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 8 of the Monster fucker list... for were/vamp...
> 
> Thanks [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for the once over...

#  The Taste of You

The soft sound of Keith’s moans and sighs only urge Shiro on, his mouth latched to the femoral artery that runs along his inner thigh. The smell of sex and blood filled Shiro’s senses, his cock hardening the more he drank. Already Keith had cum twice, untouched since they had started, his cock twitching as it tried to thicken once more. Shiro lapped at the small pinprick holes, his saliva encouraging faster healing.

Theirs was a relationship that started when Shiro met Keith at the blood bank being turned away for donating too often. Keith trying to explain that he makes too much as it is, and he needed the money. What started as a twisted sugar Daddy/baby relationship had now become something more, with Keith living with Shiro full time allowing both of them full access to each other. 

“Now for dessert,” Shiro grinned looking up at Keith who was already writhing under him. 

Shiro watched as Keith’s brain tried to comprehend and come up with a response. His mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. Shiro took the lube that was beside them, adding some to his thick fingers, now warmed from Keith’s blood. He moved up as he pressed the two digits up inside of his partner, his mouth working over the mess that painted Keith’s stomach. Lapping up the salty fluid as though it were ambrosia, cleaning him completely as he thrust into Keith’s entrance.

Keith dug his fingers into Shiro’s hair whining, “Oh fuck, Shiro--- ahh. Please I need you inside me, fill me.”

“But this is so much fun,” Shiro teased, his teeth grazed Keith’s nipples evoking a gasp from the younger man.

“You promised…”

“I did,” Shiro grinned, “and I am a man of my word. I just like seeing you dishevelled and utterly wrecked.”

Keith’s hips twisted, “Give it to me Shiro, I’m begging you.”

“Aww, but what if I’m having fun with you like this?”

Keith whimpered again, “Please fill me.”

“You want it that bad baby?” Shiro nipped and kissed at Keith’s neck up to his earlobes, the sound of blood rushing just below the fragile surface. 

Shiro took his time opening up Keith, he enjoyed the way his partner whined and writhed under him. Tears streaked down Keith’s face as he begged for more, begged to have Shiro deep inside of him. Never had Shiro experienced, in all of his years, a partner quite like Keith. He was someone that Shiro had decided to never let go.

After Keith came for the third time Shiro finally rose to his knees, applying lube to his engorged cock with a few solid strokes. He lined himself up and pressed inside, savouring the way Keith wrapped around him, taking in every inch. Watery fluid dribbled from Keith’s cock, unable to harden despite trying. Keith whined, trying to roll his hips for more, yet being held down by only one of Shiro’s hands. 

“Easy there,” Shiro chucked, “I don’t want to break you, yet.”

The moan that escaped Keith’s lips set Shiro on fire. He began to move his hips, making each thrust deep and hard. Shiro pressed one hand against Keith’s throat, using a fraction of pressure, enjoying the way that Keith tightened around him as he did. Shiro listened to Keith’s heartbeat, tightening and loosening his grip based on what he heard, the raspy whine that came from Keith every time his grip lessoned. 

He wasn’t going to be much longer, he could feel the pressure of his own release building. The beautiful sight of the ring of purple bruising that was blossoming under Shiro’s fingers, decorating Keith’s skin like a necklace. Just as Keith was near passing out, choking around Shiro’s grip the vampire felt his release. Keith’s back arched as his arms fell to his sides, wrecked and covered in mess.

Shiro carefully pulled out, his fingers loosening their grip as Keith’s body went limp. He heard Keith’s breathing shift as he fell asleep, satisfied, and heart thrumming heartily in his chest. Shiro smiled down at his small partner, he loved seeing the cum that covered his body, and pushing out of his ass, the scent of his being marked with release.

Shiro then moved swiftly through the room, cleaning Keith with preternatural speed before settling down beside him. Perhaps it was time for him to take on a mate, Shiro mused, time for him to become a sire. Shiro brushed back a lock of Keith’s long dark hair, as he admired the younger man’s sleeping face. 

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I am going to try and get the rest of these out before the 31st!
> 
> Comments and Kudos pleases the muse, I answer every comment i receive! You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
